Hetalia 60 Things guys should know about guys
by Eclipse130
Summary: This is 60 things guys should know about girls for hetalia.    x various and Oc'sx various and anyone is welcome to ask fro one too! Now These poor boys will learn things boy should know about girls! mwhahahahahah-couch-cough-
1. Chapter 1

60 things Girls wish guys knew

1:When a girl runs up to her boy friend usually he says "Who's ass am I kicking today?"

"Alfred! Alfred!" _ cried to her boyfriend Alfred F. Jones aka America.

"Huh whats wrong _-?" Alfred turns to see his girl-friend for 2 years cry up to him.

Something in him snapped. Seeing his girlfriend with tears in those beautiful eyes of her made him angry at the poor bastard who's gonna get a likely beating from the blue eyes nation. Holding her closer and Alfred tried his best to calm her down. He whispered into her ear and said in a cold voice "So _ who's ass am I, the hero, gonna kick today?"

_ smiled up at her boyfriend happily.

"I'll show you where this ass hole is!" she cried out happily grabbing Alfred's hand

"He better watch out my hero is coming through!"

Alfred grinned at the how his girlfriend called him "her hero". That just boosted his ego even higher.

"Yeah I'm the hero who's gonna kick his ass!" Alfred said getting pumped.

~~~Extended ending~~~~

"Here he is Alfred!" _pointed to the HUGE motorcycle guy.

Alfred turned super pale.

"Hey you big jerk my boyfriend's gonna kick your ass!"

The motorcycle guy went up to him practically casting a huge shadow over Alfred.

Alfred chibi cried.

Should' have asked how big he was first.

_Before you send your boyfriend to kick some guys ass tell him how big he is._


	2. Chapter 2

60 things Girls wish guys knew

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the reader just the series and my oc

_We think bragging is cute and all but don't over do it..._

"I'm the fastest person ever _!" bragged Prussia to his girlfriend _.

_ rolled her e/c eyes.

"Right of course you are Prussia"

Gilbert tends to over brag and _ actually find it adorable. That was until she kept hearing it every hour one the clock. It was getting on her nerves to say the least. Prussia noticing her lack of excitement and wonder frowns.

"You don't believe me do you" he says.

"...uh huh!"

"I AM the fastest person!"

"Right" _ smiled teasingly" I won't believe u till you prove it!"

"Fine I will prove it! Any challenge the might Prussia can take it!" Prussia boasted once again.

_ just grinned in what she had in mind

~#~#~#~#~In Spain~~##~#~#~#

"This is NOT what I meant _!" the Prussian yelled as he ran from a pack well HUGE pack of toro's behind him.

_ and Spain watched safely from the second story window as Prussia ran in the running of the bulls event in his buddies Spain place. _ grinned at her boyfriend who claimed to be the fastest person who was failing to out run a bull.

"Well you said any challenge!" _ shouted down.

Before Prussia can reply a pair of spiky things connected to his oh so nice ass. Prussia jumped into the air clutching his ass.

"Ow My ass! This is so NOT awesome!"

~#~#~## After running of the bulls~~~~

"That pretty much proved it my love" _ sang sitting next to her boyfriend.

Prussia was about to disagree till an idea popped up. He smirked leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Well I know I AM the awesome-est in bed~" Prussia purred

_ smirked" Wanna prove it to me~?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Number 3:_

_When a Girl asks if she looks fat always say no!if you don'..._

_Victim I mean next person!: _

_Spain! And Fem!Romano!_

_Credit to :_

_Nutty Nerd on fanfiction!_

Spain watched as his girlfriend looks through clothes rackets mumbling about the styles or cheap knock offs. Spain has been dating Caterina Vargas for a while now and freaking enjoying it.

All that chasing after her and all those headbutts from her, that REALLY hurt, pretty much was worth it. These months have been the best time of his life.

Same for Caterina even though she'll never admit it.

He didn't want to mess this up and will happily be honest about anything with her.

ANYTHING

Girls like honesty, no?

Caterina and Antonio walk through the middle of the mall passing by food stalls and other stores that didn't catch either interest.

They stopped by a Italian food stand because Antonio being a gentlemen and good-boyfriend bought one of Caterina's favorite foods.

As the couple ate Caterina spotted the most AMAZING dress she's ever seen. Very beautiful dress it was with its sweet warm colors and its lovely decorations.

Antonio noticed and said" Hey why don't you try it on I bet it will look muy buenita on you~"

Catrina blushed like a living tomato and ran to the store before two other women who wanted it. Antonio sighed as he watch Caterina get into a fight with the other women.

"Such a women~"

~~~~~Fitting rooms

Caterina won with her SUPER HUMAN strength and won the dress now the biggest challenge will she fit into it?

LET'S FIND OUT!

Antonio sat on the comfy sofa of the changing rooms waiting for his lovely Caterina to come out. Caterina stuggled to have the damn dress fit and finally did.

"Oi Antonio does this dress make me look fat?" Caterina said coming out.

Antonio looked up and said with a sweet smile and with all sincere honesty

"Si mi amor!"

…..

…...

…...

Caterina bitched slapped Antonio into next week.

Don't worry he'll be back on Friday!

~~#~~#~#Extended ending

"But Caterina!"

"I said sleep on the damn couch you damn bastard!"

"I was only being honest!" Antonio said being shoved out of Caterina's room.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm being onest your gonna sleep on that couch for 3 weeks!"

SLAM

Antonio sulked in the emo corner.

_You might end up getting bitched slapped and be sleeping on the couch for the next few weeks._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well here's chapter four! Little Latvia even though its not very funny I made it fluff. Sorry if you guys expected something hilarious but Latvia is just so adorable!~ Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story!**_

_Number 4:_

_Girls love it when guys are over 6ft tall _

_Victim I mean next person!: _

_Latvia_

There was no hiding it. Latvia is in love with Miss _.

Unfortunately Russia also fancies Miss _. And again another blow she like tall me. Specifically men over _6ft._

Sadly Latvia wasn't 6 feet tall. Nor tall at all. Sadly he was short curtsey of Mr. Russia. Latvia sighed cleaning the living room with its hugeness he doubts he could finish is within the time span Russia had given him. In result of not completing it he becomes shorter.

Shattering his dream of becoming taller for _.

He sighs sadly as he washed the windows.

Unknown to him he did grew...a bit.

~~Meeting Room

"Hey Latvia! How are you I haven't seen you for so long!" _ shouted over to him happily.

Latvia's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"G-Good Morning Miss _ I has been a while but its good to see you again!" Latvia answered stuttering in the process.

"Yes I see you've grown an inch than the last time I saw you!"

Latvia practically beamed in happiness. Maybe he CAN become taller!

Hopefully over 6 feet too someday!

But then

"Hello _ its nice to see your lovely face again, da"

Russia

_ smiled up at the giant nation "Hello to you too as well Russia~!"

"H-Hello Mr. Russia" Latvia said looking down.

Russia frowns at Latvia's presence "Latvia why are you talking to Miss_, da?"

_ answered "Oh Russia its such good news! Latvia grew an inch!"

Purple aura emitted from Russia. His innocent smile started to scare Latvia. Russia turns to look down at Latvia. "Oh is that so, da?"

"Yes maybe one day he'll be as tall as you" _ said but smiled looking at the small nation. "but I like him just the way he is I really don't care if he's tall or not"

Latvia's heart soared.

_not all the time, sometimes we like short guys too._

**Authors note:**

**Thank you for all those who comented on my story! :D it means so much to me! well I didn't like this one very much but I will make a lot more funny sad fluff and anything I can think of! Please comment and Latvia will grow taller too!**

**Also send in request too for the story! If you want any pair from Hetalia even Yaoi! Even OC'S!**

**Love SwissEclipse130**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well here's chapter four! Little Latvia even though its not very funny I made it fluff. Sorry if you guys expected something hilarious but Latvia is just so adorable!~ Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. Really some of these moments happened in my life and I witnessed some. Then laughed my ass off.**_

_Number 5:_

_Girls like who can protect and defend them, you don't have to be a macho man to do it._

_Victims I mean next people:_

_France x Seychelles (_for APH-Indonesia)

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Seychelles walked through the school doors as classes were over for the day. Other students followed out in groups though. Why? Because there was recent news about muggings in the area of their schools and businesses near by. But unfortunately Seychelles lived in the opposite direction than her other friends.

Taking a shaky breath in, Seychelles started towards her walk home.

Alone.

Well not _alone_

Seychelles cursed silently as she was being backed up to the brick walls of the alley. Knife pointed to her by the thug in front of her.

"Give me everything you got in that bag girly!" growled the thug.

"I don't have anything in here!" cried out Seychelles holding her bag closely to her chest. Her bag only had textbooks and homework. Barely anything of value in there but it can save her ass!

The thug scowled "You little liar! You come from that Private School! You DO have something in there! Give me the bag!"

"NO!"

Seychelles and the thug both tug on the bag and suddenly the thug remembered his knife and pointed it at Seychelles again. He was going to aim that little pretty chest of hers. Seychelles stared at the knife coming towards her paralyzed in fear.

Just moments before it stabs her a flash of blonde came and knocked down the thug.

"YOU (1)bâtard » shouted France ounching the thug in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SEYCHELLES! YOUR ASS IS MINE YOU BATARD!"

After France beat up the bastard of a thug he took Seychelles hand gently walking her home. Seychelles looked up at France as they neared her porch step.

"France thank you" she whispered.

"Your welcome after all I'm here to protect you mon amour~" he said wrapping his arms around the brown haired nation without groping her in the process.

_Protect and defend boys, protect and defend_

_~!~!~!~!Extended ending_

"_Uh France?" Seychelles said looking up at her savior._

"_Yes mon amour?~"France said stroking her head_

"_If you can kick that thugs ass how come you surrendered to that boy scout group that went to your country for a holiday?" asked Seychelles_

"_T-That was years ago!" France cried out in dispear. _

Authors note:

Well that went...badish? Well I suck at this!-goes into emo corner- man the emo corner is comfy! :3 Anyway I literally cried from the request and comments! Thank you all! I'll happily write whatever couples you want even Oc's! Just send the info for the oc's! And I will be happy if someone c-can write me something...too?-blushes- Ano yo pido perdon! Anyway thank you and I hope you comment more!

Love SwissEclipse130

_ALSO SORRY IF I MADE THEM OCC! :(_


	6. Chapter 6 Poland

_**Well here's chapter six!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. Really some of these moments happened in my life and I witnessed some. Then laughed my ass off.**_

_Number 6:_

_Eyeliner is a girl's most important most essential product, so don't steal it_

Person:

Poland x Reader

__ _is not a happy girl.

Not one at all.

Why you may dare ask?

Well because her eyeliner was missing and no where to be found in her once organized room. Now her room looks like WW3 just took place in it. But the eyeliner was no where at all to be found.

Damn where the hell was her eyeliner?

'_I knew I left it here on my drawer'__ thought frowning_' so where did it go? I'm going to be late for America's party!'_

_ had already checked her room, bathroom, under her bed, kitchen, purse, living room, attic, garage, laundry room, pants, but not...

"Poland" _ muttered darkly.

_ stomped over to the oh so fabulous blonde nation's room before bursting through the door.

"POLAND HA-" _ was interrupted by Poland who turned around with HER eyeliner in his hands.

"Like oh my gosh _ I look totally hot!" Poland said boasting. "Don't I look fabulous?"

_ eye twitched in annoyance and jealousy. He did look good! So unfair! Not only that but he had HER eyeliner. The same eyeliner that she spent HALF the day looking for. The eyeliner that made her maker her room look like WW3 had just happened.

_ smiled innocently like Russia when he's mad.

"Why yes you do" _ said sweetly "Now why don't you hand over the-"

"No" Poland said plainly.

_ frowned and glared. Poland returned the glare.

"GIVE ME THAT EYELINER!"

"LIKE HELL NO!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO!"

And a cat fight broke out.

Boys just give back the eyeliner!

**Author's note:**

**I had to Poland in there he fit perfectly in it! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Denmark x Panama

_**Well here's chapter six!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 7:_

_We like you to be jealous _

Person:

Denmark x Oc Panama

World Meetings are the best and worst depending on what situation we're talking about. Panama, Alice, sat next to her Aunty Franny. I mean France.

"Aunt Franny when will England be quite he starting to sound even more annoying than America" Alice said clearly getting irritated, looking up at Aunt Franny clearly her Romano-ish personality is starting to show.

"Panama Mon amour I told you kindly not to call me that!" France stops when he see's Panama looking up at him with her pretty cute green eyes."N-Nevermind"

Alice grinned in success. Though she did not mind being here in the rather loud meetings. After all she gets to see Papi Spain. Mama Romano, Tia Italy, Uncle Pru, and Aunt Franny!

'_But I also get to see Denmark' _Alice thought smiling

Her eyes looked over to where the Nordic nations were. All looked kind of um rather intimidating/ emotionless well except Finland and Denmark who were friendly people. Alice meet Denmark when she started to attend the World Conferences with Papi Spain. And she fell for the Dane over time.

But unknown to her he likes her.

A lot.

Though for one thing he didn't like how most of her friends were guys. Or most of her relatives happen to be guys to not also to mention some of them are known as the "Bad Touch Trio". Or one that constantly flirts. Alice was starting to get bored with the argument of America, England and France and started talking to Greece. Denmark on the other and is fuming in jealousy of how the two seem to have fun taking to each other,

Greece leans in to whisper something to Alice and Denmark lunges at the Greek. Alice just stared shock then even more shocked when the Dane grabbed her possessively glaring at the fallen Greek

"She's mine!Mine!Mine!" Denmark says repeatedly while possessively hugging Alice with his strong grip.

**but over possessive is not necessary **

**Authors note:**

**Well I failed. (=T_T=)**


	8. Chapter 8 France x Sicily

_**Well here's chapter six!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 8:_

**France x Sicily**

_Girl get jealous. VERY jealous.._

Our beloved Frenchmen was flirting with an attractive Italian waitress. He winks at her flipping his oh-so-sexy blonde hair earning a loud squeal from her.

"So France still continue to flirt you idiota?" A voice cut the air like a knife.

France turned to see Sicily looking at him with sharp aqua-green eyes.

"But Sicily mon amour~ You'll always be the one for me!" France cried out to the Italian girl who in turn turned away from the French man. Sicily huffed and turned away from France _slightly _upset seeing him flirt...again.

"CiCi, Votre Mon seul véritable amour! (Your my one true love!)" France shouts after Sicily as she walks towards the stairs down to the Plaza of Venice. France gets up and runs after her. Despite their history of being _almost _married he still held feelings for this girl.

This one girl who was so different from all the rest.

This one girl who captured is attention.

This brave and strong girl.

But he knew one thing about her.

She wants to be loved.

Not hurt.

"Cici!"

"Oh great" Sicily muttered upset "Its France."

Not turning to him she stared at the fountain in the middle of the plaza. It was night and lamps were light making the fountain look beautiful. One of Feliciano's designs she guessed. He was always artistic as a kid.

"Cici please don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad!" snapped Sicily" besides I wouldn't be mad over you flirting with other women!"

….

"Are you jealous?" France smirked

"Hello no you bastardo!" Sicily denied looking away.

"You are jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are mon cheire!" France laughed wrapping his arms around Sicily's shoulder's.

He whispered

"Don't get jealous those girls won't ever measure up to you"

~~~Extended ending

"Oh~ Cici your breasts ARE soft!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

**Authors note:**

**Hope ya like it MadamEaliFey!**


	9. Chapter 9 Romano x Goland

_**Well here's chapter six!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 9:_

**Romano x Oc!Goland**

_Girls don't always want a protector they want a comforter_

"Lovino!"

-glomps-

"What the hell?" Romano falls onto the ground from the surprise attack hug he received from none other than Goland.

Poland and the potato bastards sister.

Though she seems a bit different from her brothers she did inherit Germany's neat freakishness and strictness but unlike her German brother she was actually a fun person. And she seems so innocent and yet not. Lovino here thought she somewhat reminds him of what a girl is supposed to grow up normally instead of growing up as a nation. Lovino stares at her for a couple of seconds he decided it.

Even if he is a some what coward he's going to protect her.

No matter what it is.

~~~A couple of weeks later

Goland stares down upset. Lovino was protecting her from anything he thought was dangerous.

From weirdo's

France (surprisingly)

Germany (Only for a couple of seconds)

That weird dude with the puppet from across the street

A perv

Some dudes making moves on her

A ...fly

But he couldn't protect her from the sadness in her.

One of her big brother Germany's dog had died.

And it was only a little pup.

Goland tried brushing away her tears.

It had died so young and it died quietly in her arms.

Lovino went over to Goland's house when he heard soft sobbing from down the hall. Alarmed because it was Goland's crying he heard. He opens the door quickly to find her crying.

"Goland what's wrong?"Lovino shouts running to her, since her room was big." Did someone hurt-"

"Lovino!" Goland hugged him and quietly cried in his tan jacket." Little _ died!"

Lovino stopped and stared down at her. Eyes softening. He held her there listening to her talk, and stayed there by her side. Holding onto her hand till she feel asleep.

_Guys we need some one to comfort us too_

**Authors note: If you want me to update faster please leave comment on what u think! Even if its criticism!...i can't handle if someone calls something I wrote mary sue-ish. Oh You don't have to comment! Gomen! Anyway if you want me to write your request message me! With info for Oc's!**


	10. Chapter 10 Iceland x S Mexico

_**Well here's chapter six!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 10:_

**We are right...ALWAYS.**

**Persons:**

**Iceland x Mexico**

Iceland knocks on Mexico's door waiting for a whole minute. He had something to tell her. Then four. Then 5 minutes. Then a whole 13 minutes passed. Iceland sighs looking for the key which was hidden under the mat and unlocked the door.

Only to be greeted by N. Mexico's cooking sailing from the kitchen towards his face.

SPLAT

"Holy name of Guadalupe! Iceland I'm sorry" N. Mexico helped the poor Icelandic's up. His face was currently covered in tomato sauce and cheese.

"It's alright, but where's your sister?" Iceland asks wiping off the tomato sauce.

N. Mexico went into a protective alert, Looking at the Icelandic boy with serious eyes.

"Why are you looking for my sister?"

"Well I want to tell her something" Iceland said

N. Mexico looked at the boy with a look that can intimidate most men. He stares that boy hard, giving a scowl every second but a thoughtful glance at him. Iceland felt like meat that is being sold for a bargain.

"Alright I approve" N. Mexico said nodding.

"Huh wait what?" Iceland ask confuse

"I guess I won't mind you dating my sister but remember" N. Mexico grabs him by the jacket." **I KNOW where you live"**

"Hermano deje en paz!(Brother leave him alone!)" S. Mexico said coming into the scene

"But hermana!(But sister!)" N. Mexico turns to his sister with an almost pouting look

"But nothing let him go you scaring him!"

And indeed he was

"Fine" N. Mexico lets him go before going back to the kitchen. But not before sticking his head out first "REMEMBER I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"

"HERMANO!"

After that strange episode S. Mexico looks at Iceland face red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry my brother threw an almost enchilada in your face."

"Its alright" Iceland looked at S. Mexico before breathing in deep.

"Mexico I have something important to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I am really related to Norway" Iceland paused to see her reaction.

Nada.

"Wait your not surprised?" Iceland asks

"No not really I pretty much figured that out when I meet you" S. Mexico confessed smiling.

"Wait how did you knew?"

"I do study a lot Iceland besides a woman's intuition is ALWAYS right!" S. Mexico grinned.

"Always?"

"Always~"

"So what else do you think your right in?"

"Well" S. Mexico looked down blushing before looking up at him smiling confident "I do know you liked me for a while"

Iceland's cheeks burned.

She already knew?

"Your right" Iceland admits well more like confesses looking away to hide his redding face that could rivals Spain's tomatoes.

"Mexico would you go out with me?"

S. Mexico smiles "I think you would know the answer to that Iceland"

Iceland leans down to give her a kiss.

**We are ALWAYS right no matter what subject**

**Extended ending**

"HANDS OFF MI HERMANA!"

"OH LOVE OF PUFFIN!"

"HERMANO DEJE EN PAZ POR FAVOR!"

**Authors note:**

…**..**

**me: I fail -chibi emo corner- **

**Romano:And there she goes again.**


	11. Chapter 11 Romania x Eclipsia

_**Well here's chapter six!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 11:_

Beware of every single male relative and all guy friends. Any of them would kick your a- at the drop of a hat, and a lot of them wouldn't even wait for the damn hat

**Persons:**

**Romania x Eclipsia**

"Romania-kun are you sure you want to meet my family?" Eclipsia asked looking up at the Romanian. Her red eyes meet his. They were currently walking down the path of white stones to China's house where Romania is going to meet her family.

**The whole ASIA family.**

Eclipsia tugged slightly at her Chinese black doll dress sleeve. She really didn't feel the need to wear this but Romania talk to her into wearing it.

"Of course I would want to meet the girl of my dreams family!" Romania exclaimed happily swinging a arm around her thin waist.

"You sure, I mean you seen how we all are" Eclipsia said warily eying the house in sight. Sighing in readiness she opens the door to be greeted by her family.

"Ni-Hao! Welcome to our home Romania, aru" China said nicely till he sees Romania's hand was placed at. Twitching violently inside he lets them in.

All attention soon drifted to the red eyed couple. Romania grinned his sharp fangs at them waving. Eclipsia got into a glaring contest with Taiwan. Man those two disliked each other. Though looks like most of the glares were sent to Romania.

"Eclipsia why don't you and the girls go make us all some tea?" China asks kindly to his younger sister.

"That was made in Korea!" Korea chimes in.

"Hm, Alright nii-san"Eclipsia said smiling getting up with the rest of the girls before pecking Romania sweetly on the lips. As soon as the girls leave, Romania soon finds himself surrounded by really hostile males.

"Uh What's going on here?" Romania asks nervously.

"Listen to us Romania-san" Japan said coldly,

whoa this is serious!

"If you dare hurt Madame Eclipsia" Philippines says stalking towards him.

"You will find your-self personally getting a beating by all of us, aru"China says pointing to the guys in the Asia family.

"And we will kick your ass until you can't feel as if you actually had one" N. Korea said cracking his knuckles.

"**Understood?" **They ask smiling like Russia, who was also in the room.

Dress as Hello Kitty.

"U-U-Understood" Romania said nodding his head really fast.

"Good" Everyone sat down happily waiting for their tea. While Romania on the other hand just look even more pale than usual.

"Tea is ready my family~" Eclipsia sang bringing in the tea along with her "sister".

~~~Extended Ending

"Eh Romania-kun why are you so paler?" Eclispsia asks suspiciously looking at her "innocent" looking brothers.

"N-Nothing!"Romania said laughing nervously then froze seeing their weapons glinting.

The Asian males put their weapons back in their concealed places as Romania fainted from shock and fear.

"Dammit you guys! This is why I can't have a boyfriend!"

Yeah he should have listened to her first.


	12. Chapter 12 France x England

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 12:_

_**When a girl cooks for you it shows how much she cares**_

_**Victims:**_

_**Slight England x France**_

_**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**_

" Okay today I'll be in charge of cooking today" England announced at the Allies "secret" meetings. Why the "" you ask? Well it wasn't a bloody secret anymore thanks to America for posting it on the bulletin board for **everyone **to see.

Damn Wanker

England cuts the onions trying to stop tears from flowing. Damn onions they always make anyone cry. England rubs his chin in sudden thought. What would he make? Definitely not that fat hamburgers that America calls "food". He can't make Russian food. He doesn't have the spices for Chinese food or the talent to cook it any how.

Then there's French food he could try.

He bit his thumb in thought.

Even if he and France were enemies from the beginning and probably till the end of time, it couldn't hurt to make the food right? After all France was the one who always cooked his food. He taught him _**some **_good things to cook. He remembered when they were kids France made him the best food (Not that he would ever admit it) he had ever tasted.

England decided it

He was going to make French food.

…..

….

'The damn toad better appreciate the food he's making for him!

I mean them!

~~~~Meeting Room

"Alright everyone the foods ready!" England announces going inside the room...to see everyone praying for their souls.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

"Uh nothing dude!" America lied getting up" So what did you make?"

"I uh" England blushed then mumbled "I made french food"

Everyone looked surprised especially France. A dreamy pink blush spread over his face. He clasped his hands with England's and gave him a teasing smile

"Am I really hearing what I am seeing? England actually cares about me?" France cried out in..happiness? And probably a bit of teasing.

Screw a little bit a lot of teasing.

"What? N-NO I DON'T YOU DAMN FRENCH TOAD!" England denies stuttering

"Yes you do~!" France says happily" When a mademoiselle cooks for a gorgeous man, like myself, that means they care about them!"

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

"AH BUT YOU LOVE ME NO LESS~"

**Author's note:**

**Me:Well I failed D:-goes in private emo corner...the public one was crowded-**

**Romano: Your still crying over the whole may-sue thing?**

**Me:-sinks deeper in emo corner-Dammit Kiyoshi is no sue!-cough-cough- Anyway thank you again for reviewing if you do I update more! Also sorry for not updating fast enough school is coming!**

**Romano: And now lets go eat I'm hungry**

**Me: Can we have pasta? I want pasta! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Michigan x England

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 12:_

_**Girls love Gentlemen**_

_**(Okay this is gonna be long-cracks knuckles-Lets do this!)**_

_**Victims:**_

**Michigan x England**

"No way dude you not going near my daughter!" America protested against what England had just said."I won't allow this Iggy!"

Why don't we have a mini flashback.

~Flashback~

As the World Meeting was coming to an end England passes a note to Alfred telling him he needed to speak to Alfred about something important. America gave him a strange look before nodding. "Hey Michigan Dad is gonna stay after the meeting okay?"

America whispered to his blond hair daughter. Michigan smiled at her father and nods in response. As she returned to her book Pride and Prejudice she didn't notice green eyes staring at her. The meeting soon ended and the only people in the room were America and England.

England watched everyone leave and nods at America.

"Sup Dude what is it you need?"America asks" Cause if its more money then dude you still-"  
>"America what I'm about to ask you is permission to date Michigan"<p>

~End of Flashback~

"No!"America cries covering his ears running around in a circle.

"You git would you stop shouting?" England shouts"Besides why can't I date her?"

"DUDE YOUR LIKE A MILLION YEARS OLD!" America shouts exaggerating.

"I AM NOT! IF ANYONE IS A MILLION YEARS OLD THEN THATS CHINA!"

"Anyway dude she like the gentlemen type not the bashful, mean, old man type" America says.

"For your information you damn git I AM a gentlemen" England retaliated

"Riigghht keep telling your self that" America rolled his eyes.

"I AM!" England

"Prove it!"

"I will!"

"Good! Will ya buy me a burger?"

"NO!"

`2`2`2`2`2`2Michigan

"I wonder whats taking dad so long?" Michigan looks over to the meeting door. The hall was empty and no one was in sight. Alfred never really took this long talking to someone unless it was really important.

Michigan sighed and return to her book till the door opened to reveal no one other than..

'England!' a tinge of pink covered Michigan's cheeks.

"H-Hello Mr. Kirkland how are you?" Michigan asks.

"Oh Hello Miss Jones I'm fine thank you its a pleasure to see you again" England replies before kissing her hand."You look lovely today Miss Jones."

Michigan stared at him cheeks flaring. Really? She was wearing her casual clothes. Just blue jeans and a t-shirt with her flag on it.

"Uh thank you England"

"Also I came to tell you that America is going to stay here for a while he asked me to escort you home" England explains. "I know your father made a good decision to having his daughter escorted home"

England Escorting her home?

"O-Okay sure lets go" Michigan gets up England offers her his jacket for it was getting cold outside. Snow covered New York and it was lovely. No one payed head as the two walked side by side towards Central Park. The snow fell down softly making the scenery lovely.

"You seem different today Mr. England" Michigan noted looking up at him. He didn't seem his usual self. He seemed more like a true gentlemen. Not that he was ever one but still. He didn't seem like his normal self.

"Really? Well I guess you can say I'm trying to become more like a gentleman for you" England spoke then a short pause. Michigan stops and stares up at him. He stop as well. Did he said something wrong? Wait what if he messed up? Oh what if his assumptions were wrong all along? What if-

"England I like you just like you are" Michigan says a smile etching onto her face." I think your a true gentlemen no matter what"

England smiles before leaning down to kiss Michigan. She think he was a gentleman, not a bashful person many think he is.

I'll be come a gentlemen like no other for you.

~~~~Author's note

Me:-hits head on wall-I-bash-FAIL!-bash-AGAIN!

Switzerland: Stop crying here use my bucket I don't want to end up paying for those craters you just made.

Eclipsia: Ne don't be hard on her, she's just cranky and tried from the lack of sleep she's getting.

Me:-mutters a lot of bad words in Chinese,french, English, Italian, and Spanish—sighs- Sorry if it wasn't very good Miss LadyHetalia.-sinks lower in emo corner- I fail! D;


	14. Chapter 14 England

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 12:_

Flowers and chocolate don't make everything better. You do

_**Victims:**_

**_ x England**

__ _waited and waited.

She waited all night for Arthur Kirkland

The candles were melting and becoming hot wax. The dinner was getting cold. The dinning room was becoming gloomy and dark as the flares flickered threatening to die. Right now all _ could think of was …..

Where is Arthur?

__ _sighs in sadness. Today was supposed to be the day Arthur's supposed to come back from the World meeting in Japan. He was supposed to arrive at 8:00 pm. _ looks at the clock above the table.

_12:05am_

Something wet slides down _'s cheeks and more tears fall. Oh Arthur why did you not come home? "Arthur" _ sniffed brushing away tears and her cheeks flushes "grrr...You jerk!"

_~~~Somewhere at a bar_

"Man it feels good to be back in the good ol' USA!" Alfred grins leaning back in the booth, across from him was none other than Arthur Kirkland." Finally away from the boring meetings!"

"Yeah Yeah" Arthur says snappily"I can't believe we went to bar! I rather be somewhere with Sophisticated people to talk to!But instead you drag me everywhere for sight seeing!"

"Boo you're so boring!" Alfred booed at Arthur"Also...what sophisticated?"

Arthur face palmed "I can't believe how simple minded you are."

"Hey!" Alfred whined and then whined harder about how he forgot to buy the new Halo Game.

"And forgetful" Arthur added smugly

"Oh yeah at least I have the decency!-Arthur gasps as Alfred's big word-To tell a girl if I can't show up for something!" America retorted.

Wait?

What?

What did he just say?

"What did you mean by that?" Arthur says suspiciously

"Dude!" America stared at Arthur as if just started singing the American Idol theme song" You DID call _ that you were going to be late right?"

_!

'_OUR DATE!" _Arthur jumps out the booth and out runs out of the bar, running past angry New Yorkers.'_I forgot about our date!"_

~~~Back in the bar

"Aw man I can't believe I'm all alone now" Alfred pouted" Ah well I better go home. Tony might have the new Halo game~!"

…..

"I'm here"Canada says finally

"Who are you?" Asked Kujimaru(sp)

"I'm Canada!"

~!~!~!~With Arthur Kirkland

Arthur pants heavily as he arrives at _'s house. A boutique of (flower/choice) and a box of (chocolate filling of choice) chocolates where clutched tightly in his arms. He knows that these were _'s favorites and he just hoped...

He just hope she'll forgive him for this.

Forgive him for something so important.

Arthur inhales a sharp breath, opens the door, and embraced by the warmth of _'s house and was greeted by the dimness of the usual bright house. Arthur stomach gave a lurch. Arthur walks inside the house, passing the living room, the kitchen and stops at the dining room. He looks guilty at the food,once steaming and filled the room with lovely aroma, now cold and the aroma barely lingering in the air.

He leaves the dinning room an heads upstairs. His steps were slow as he stares at the photos framed and hanging on the wall. He reaches the top and heads strait for _'s room. He opens the door still lit up and laying on the bed was _ wide awake.

"_" Arthur said "I'm sorry."

_ pulls the covers over her head refusing to look at him. Arthur walks to her side his chest giving him painful jabs. Arthur stands next to _'s bed side.

"_ I brought you (f/c) and (chf/c) I know they're your favorites" Arthur said quietly" _ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I forgot about the date you made, all that effort you put in, and all the time you endured and never complained if I'm not always here. I brought these because I thought they might make everything better-!"

_ pulled Arthur to the bed and buried her head in his chest.

"You wanker"_ said" flowers and chocolates won't make me feel better"

"Then what does?" Arthur asked his arms wrapped around _'s waist.

_ smiled

…...

…...

…...

"You do"

**Apology from the Author:**

**OMG! IM SOOO SORRY! Q_Q I MOVED again AND I COULDN'T WRITE AS MUCH AS I WANTED BECAUSE OF THE MOVE AFTER LIVING IN ORGEAN FOR 13 days THEN THE MOVE SUCK THE LIFE OUTTA ME! Q_Q FORGIVE ME!-DRAMATIC TAMAKI CRYING-**

**Okay I'm done crying now!^_^ So this chapter is my apology for not updating. Enjoy! I really am afraid I'm loosing my touch. Review and tell your friend please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15 nanuk x latvia

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or the characters nor reader just the story! Also credits to Cagkzie for her 100 things guys should know, and hilarious moments in my life, that inspired me to write this. **_

_Number 13:_

One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. Love."

_**Victims:**_

**Nanuk X Latvia**

Finland pulls Nanuk's blonde hair into an elegant knot, he leaves two curled tresses free, allowing them to frame her face perfectly. He smiles at his sister for she looked beautiful.

"You look amazing Myki" He says

"Really? Thank you Fin-fin" She smiles up at him. Before Finland could reply Sweden calls for his help on deciding what to wear. As soon as he left Nanuk's phone rang.

**Ring Ring Ring-pick up-**

"**Hello?"**

"So Nanuk, you'll come tonight right?" America replied

"Oh hi America! Yeah I wouldn't miss it America, your parties are so much fun!"

"Good! I even invited er whats his name again?" America asked

"Its LATVIA America!" Nanuk face palmed on the other side of the phone call.

"Er right Latvia! Dude this New Years Party is going to be AWESOME!"

"Yes it will be" Nanuk laughed " Oh yeah have you made a New Year's resolution, yet?"

"Uh no...whats that?"

Cue face palm.

"Its kind of, like you make a list of things you want to change for the new year. Like start over again. For you I think maybe laying off a bit from the burgers?" Nanuk grinned.

"Gah never!" America cried" Pfft and yours?"

Nanuk paused to think. She hasn't gave it much thought of it yet. The New Years was about to being and she hasn't thought what will be her New Years Resolution. A familiar face popped into her mind. That smile that always made her heart melt.

Those familiar innocent purple eyes.

"Yeah, America"

"Yeah?"

…...

….

"I'm going to tell him I love him!"

**At the Party**

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE HERO'S NEW YEARS PARTY!" America shouted,quite loudly,to the crowd. "SO LETS PARTY!"

Myki cheered along with her fellow nations as the party had began, then began her search for the purple eyed Baltic Nation.

The hands on the clock surged forward it was already 11:30 pm. She couldn't find him anywhere. Myki had looked for him everywhere. It has been 2 and half hours since the party began and she has not seen a glimpse of Latvia.

'_I haven't seen Russia, Lithuania, Estonia, and Belarus either' _Myki stopped " Then Latvia-"

"Sorry we're late America" a voice rang out

"Dude so not cool to show up 2 HOURS late!"

"I apologize, the lights are so pretty here we had to look around"

Myki turned to see the Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia and lastly the Baltic Country who was looking down, staring at the cream tiles. Myki smiled, a warm feeling enveloped her.

"Latvia!" Myki cried out waving "Over here!"

Latvia looked up his eyes widening to see Myki. Latvia was about to go towards her till Russia's crushing hand landed on his head. He bent down to Latvia and whispered into his ear. Myki couldn't tell what it was but, the look of Latvia's eyes stopped her. Russia let go of Latvia smiling happily as he walks off to find China. Latvia appeared in front of her in no seconds flat.

"Myki can we go outside I want to tell you something" Latvia said

11: 26 pm

Myki nodded and followed him. The backyards was illuminated with bright lights and the light bounced off the white snow. The sky was dark and the stars shined like tiny flames. The party behind Myki seemed distant and so far away, and the quite country next to her seemed lost in thought.

11: 34 pm

"Latvia what's wrong?" Myki asked her hand grabbed onto Latvia's gently " Latvia..what did Russia said?"

…..

…..

Latvia looked at her a sad look appeared.

…...

…...

"He said I will never be loved by the one I love"

Myki froze. A smile forced onto her face. What was that sound? The sound of something that slowly breaking.

"Russia's cruel." She said shaking her head she looked at him" Latvia I don't know who the girl you love is, but...she must be crazy not to love you"

11:49

Latvia looked at her stunned. Myki smiled at him. His hand held onto her hand tighter. Time felt as if it had stopped. The sound of laughter from the party fell deaf onto their ears.

"Latvia, I want you to know that even if you love someone else, that" Myki paused to look up at the sky. Latvia stares at her wanting her to continue. The light made her purplish eyes shine. Latvia watched in silence awe as she turns to him smiling.

Latvia felt a surge of memories flood his mind. The memories of Russia's cruel words and bullying, the pain of all of it. The pain of having no one. Then the memory of meeting Myki rushed in to his head. The memories of her with him no matter what.

11: 57

"Latvia I love you."

"Myki...the girl I love" Latvia said quietly, he looked up into her eyes and said the words that wanted to come out for years "Is you. Myki I love you!"

11: 59

"ALRIGHT LET'S COUNT DOWN!" America shouted in to the mic

"1...2...3...4.." Everyone chanted

"Latvia I want you to know that I will love you no matter what" Myki whispered

"50...56...63...67"

"Myki I don't care what Russia will do to me, I won't care as long as I have by my side I'll be happy no matter what" Latvia said.

"80...86...91...96"

"**I love you" they both leaned in closing the gap between them.**

"**HAPPY NEW YEARS!"**

**Authors note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I PROMISE TO FINISH ALL REQUEST I GOT! ALL THE ONES SENT TO ME AND ALL REVIEW REQUESTS. HERE YOU GO MISS-CHEEZ-IT SORRY TOOK TOO LONG!"**


End file.
